


Fireworks

by jemtessa



Series: Climon Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: “Kiss the one you desire most.”Fix-it fic set during the Seelie Court scene.





	Fireworks

**“Kiss the person you desire most.”**

Those words echoed in Clary's mind. The Seelie Queen was using her to pit Jace and Simon against one another. To guys she loved so much. Clary knew that she had to answer, if she didn't they could never leave. That would mean Jace and Simon would remain trapped in the Seelie Queen's vines. Clary looked over at the Seelie Queen, a smirk smile across her face. Clary wanted to smack it off of her but if she did she wasn't too sure what she would do to Jace or to Simon.

Clary titled her head back, and stared up at the ceiling.  
_What should I do?_ her thoughts cried, as she closed her eyes. Clary knew what this meant. If she answered the Seelie Queen and kissed one of them it meant that she would lose the other forever. 

_“I couldn't live without you, Simon.”_  
_“Say that again.”_ __  
“I couldn't live without you.”

Clary felt herself be pulled through her memories, dragged down into her subconscious. She watched as she relived the moment her and Simon were reunited after he was taken hostage by the vampires. Clary watched as the two of them embraced, how Simon reacted so shocked that she had admitted to not wanting to live without him. She remembered the relief she felt when she was back in his arms, how calm she felt, and how at home. 

As the memory evaporated Clary felt herself falling into the next memory. Before anything even appeared she knew exactly the moment her subconscious would take her to. The feeling of dread rose within her stomach. It was the memory of the day that Simon had died. She watched as Simon's body was brought to her, limp and cold. Clary felt the life drain from her as she remembered how she felt that night, and the next morning. The tears she had cried were only the top of the iceberg. Clary had felt like she had died with him, like a piece of her soul was missing, and that she would do anything in her power to have him back by her side. And in that moment she was told that it was possible. Clary dived for that chance. Simon was her light and without him she was engulfed by darkness. Simon was the only person to keep her sane, and to keep her steady. She knew that bringing Simon back to life would mean he would come back as a vampire. But she would give up the world if it meant she could see him again. Even if he came back and hated her for it. Even if that meant Simon never wanted to see her again, she would be able to live with it. Because that would mean he was still alive, somewhere in this world. And if he was alive, her world was alive. 

The memory changed slightly, later the same day. It was the moment where she finally had the chance to bury Simon's body and wait for his return. She remembered placing his body within the grave, how she could barely stand when she placed the dirt within the grave. Clary remembered the anticipation, the way her heart was beating, and how she felt like she couldn't breathe until the moment Simon's hand ripped the ground apart. The look on his eyes, the pure hatred, disgust and brokenness behind them,  when he found out what he was.

_“I'm a monster!”_

Simon's words echoed. Those three words still haunted her to this day. Clary had many recurring dreams and thought about whether or not Simon still hated her for this night. If he would ever forgive her for it. 

_“Be angry with you? Yeah. Hate you? Never.”_

His soft voice prompted Clary to spin around. The scenery blended together and changed, suddenly she was in the makeshift cell that Raphael put them in at Hotel Dumort. After they went to him for his help. Self hatred had overwhelmed her. Her heart burned at the thought of Simon not ever being able to forgive her. His few words were just enough to calm those thoughts for the moment. Simon didn't hate her and that meant everything. 

-

Clary suddenly remembered the day that her mum died. The memory was still and the pain was still fresh. She remembered the warm and reassuring embrace that engulfed her. Clary had felt safe in Simon's arms. As if he'd always protect her. Simon didn't say a word but he didn't need to. Just being there was enough, it would always be enough. As Clary watched the memory disappear she crossed her arms, remembering Simon's warmth. Clary wondered why her subconscious was showing her all of this. She wondered if it would—

_“I'm in love with you, Clary.”_

Her heart fluttered as she was pulled into a recent memory. The starry night sky lit up the darkness, she watched as his friend admitted and confessed his feelings towards her.  It was as if she was experiencing it again for the first time. Clary began to laugh slightly as Simon babbled nervously. She remembered the moment clearly, it was as if fireworks went off, and as if a light had been turned on. That was why she had kissed him in that moment. This was what she had always wanted. She remembered Simon's later the next day...

_“I want to spend every minute of every day with you.”_

Simon had put her love for him into words. That was exactly how she felt, how she had always felt. She had loved Simon since longer than she could remember. She never wanted to be without him. Clary loved Simon more than anything in the universe.

-

That was the moment everything suddenly became clear. Clary brought herself back to reality, looking at the two boys. Jace showing hardly any emotion, but feeling all of them. And Simon, Simon was doubting himself, doubting his love for Clary, and Clary's love for him. Clary knew what her answer was, who she'd go to. She had always known but there was apart of her that was afraid to accept it. 

She strolled over to Jace, and whispered into his ear softly,  
“I'm sorry. I love you, I truly do. But... I can't.”  
Clary quickly turned to Simon, avoiding looking at Jace's gaze not wanting to see the broken look behind his eye when she admitted to him that she hadn't chosen him. Simon was wet with tears, he was so sure that Clary would pick Jace. Because they always did. She straightened her posture before confidently striding to Simon's side. Her hands reached for his warm cheeks and she crashed her lips into his. The moment their lips met she knew she had made the right choice. Fireworks exploded in her mind. This was where she belonged.

As Clary parted from Simon she watched as the vines untangled the two boys. Simon stood flabbergasted.  
“Clary? I—what?” He stuttered. Clary's gaze softened and she smiled sweetly before embracing him.  
“I love you, Simon. I've always loved you and I always will,” she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.  
“Really?” he said stunned. She let go of him and stared directly into his eyes.  
“Really,” she reaffirmed before letting out a giggle. Simon smiled as bright as the sun. A smile which would always brighten Clary's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm going by how I pictured the Seelie Court scene to happen because I actually haven't seen it (or any S2B episodes for that matter) so I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
